


Make it Right

by chrisemrys



Series: DGM Events [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: DGM Polyamorous Week, DGM Polyamrous Week 2018, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: A little town, a pub that makes it lively, and two new faces. It amuses Allen, how Cross and Mana seems to have an instant connection, all the while missing how Nea is looking at him. But then, Tyki enters, and no one can stay blind to their own feelings.[Written for DGM Polyamorous Week 2018!]





	Make it Right

Hello dears!

So this is going to be my main story for the DGM Polyamorous Week event~ I might not update daily but everyday I will give a preview (previews) on my blog (chrisemrysfics on tumblr) if I can tell I won't have a chapter ready!

This story is a modern AU, as for the prompt used; there are two of the AU themed prompt that I will not reveal for now to keep the suspense (though they are already hinted in this prologue). It will also show all of the polyamory prompts (Firsts, New Relationship Energy, Doubt&Trust, Jealousy, Communication, Security, Stability) and some of the song prompts (Trial Periods, C'est La Vie, Ties). Those prompts can be more or less implicit, or rather obvious~

Pairings will be: Tyki/Allen/Nea as main (as a a triad), Mana/Cross as secondary. There is also platonic-family Allen&Cross and Mana&Nea (among others, but those are likely to stand out more).  
Do note that there is a small length of time where the characters haven't yet realized they are polyamorous, and thus for a small part, it looks like a love triangle. However, the hints that it is going into a triad show pretty early, but I wanted to make sure this was clear!

Thank you dearpolygraymorous for making this event, I hope you will enjoy!  
(Oh, and thank you my friends, for the Jokster's Den **wink** )

* * *

 

**Make It Right**

_ Prologue _

_A little boy sat with his back against a grave, legs against his chest and arms around them, face hidden in his knees._

_A young man, barely out of his teens, stared down at the white haired boy. Red eyes shifted to the grave, troubled as it read, Adam Campbell. Then the young redhead knelt down, touching the younger's head._

_The boy's face slowly lifted and silver eyes full of tears gazed at the stranger. Yet, he showed so sign of fear, only confusion and such a lost look that Cross felt his heart constrict._

“ _Hey, kid. Why are you out alone?”_

“ _'M not a kid, I'm twelve...” He mumbled, and then sniffed. “Isn't it obvious?”_

_Cross couldn't help it, he snorted. “Little brat.” He knew the fondness had been heard, from how those silver eyes sharpened, confused and analytic. “Weren't you taught to be a gentleman?”_

_The young teen's expression seemed to shatter, and Cross winced. “Father would scold me, but he would always be smiling...”_

_The redhead had a look of panic flash for a second as the younger started to cry again. And all he could think of was to slip his hand at the boy's back, pushing him close to hug him. He felt the smaller body stiffen, but in the next second, it lost all tension and hands grabbed at Cross' shirt at the back, the white haired crying into his chest._

_Cross used one hand to pet down those soft hairs, red eyes fixed on the grave. **How ironic… You wanted to repent, didn't you? And yet here you are, making him feel the loss of a father again.** His gaze shifted down, sensing the younger pretty much pass out against him. And despite the situation, he felt his lips twitch up into a smile, even if sad. **But he's not broken. You did a good job, Adam. Now it's my turn.**_

_**I** **will give him the good life he deserves.** _

* * *

 

Silver eyes watched with attention as the last of the day staff and the first of the night staff prepared the shift of Jokster's Den. It did not scare off the few customers, on the contrary, most were waiting for the nightclub activities.

Allen had to admit, Cross had a great idea, opening a pub-nightclub in their small town. He had never expected that his guardian would give him the manager position no sooner that he was 18, but then again, Allen had pretty much grown up in Jokster's Den, and since he had been 16, Cross would let him work here and there.

It had been four years since he had officially become the manager, and the staff respected Allen as much as they respected Cross. And by that, he meant everyone knew better than to piss off the devil brothers.

“Excuse me?”

The soft, hesitant voice brought Allen's gaze away from the staff, turning back fully to stand at the counter and putting down the pint he had been drying as he showed a smile. His eyes met golden-brown, and for a second, Allen felt his heart skip a beat, something warm in his chest. But he was quick to reply, “Yes?”

The young man, not much older than himself, with dark hairs in a ponytail stared for a second more, and Allen suddenly noticed the second man, and despite short hairs and little differences in clothing, Allen had no doubts they were twins. The short haired twin smiled tentatively, almost shy, half hiding behind the first one who finally blinked and smiled brightly.

“My brother and I just arrived today, we heard this place is a nightclub..?”

Allen let his smile shift into a little grin. “You heard correctly!” He rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward a bit. He felt some amusement as, unconscious and at the same time, the two twins seemed to brighten and stepped closer. “Looking for a celebration night out?”

The long haired twin took a seat at Allen's right, and the short haired twin finally moved from being half hidden, taking the seat at the left. “We are! I'm Mana by the way, and this is Nea.” The long haired twin, now introduced as Mana, replied cheerfully.

There was something intense in Mana's gaze though, and Allen glanced Nea, who was now looking at the dark red tattoo on his left arm, vines designed like a snake that coiled down his arm. Nea sensed Allen's gaze, and shifted to look at the white haired's face, that hesitant smile back on Nea's face.

“Nice to meet you two, I'm Allen. Or manager white devil, depending who you ask.” Allen joked, hearing a snort from the other bartender for the night.

Nea lifted an eyebrow, showing amusement, and finally spoke, “So you own this place?”

The voice, smoother but lighter than Mana's, send a shiver down Allen's spine. His own reaction confused him though, it was as if he felt pleased to hear this voice. Then again, he had to admit those twins were rather handsome, and Nea's particular brand was not leaving Allen indifferent.

Still, the white haired did a good job not letting it show, as well as pretending he didn't notice Mana's sharper look. _That one is very observant_. “Not quite. My brother owns it, but he was more than happy to let me handle it as soon as I was legally able to.” He couldn't the little snort, but his gaze was fond.

Cross did know Allen loved the Den as they affectionately call it, after all. It was **theirs**.

Mana and Nea shared a look at Allen's words, faint surprise and something close to recognition that made Allen wonder if it reminded them of someone. Before anything else that said though, Allen suddenly felt a hand smack the back of his head.

He yelped, and threw a glare to the side, knowing who it was. “You little brat.” Cross was grinning though, and so did Allen in reply.

What the younger didn't expect though, was for Cross to freeze the moment he glanced up at whoever Allen joked with. Both of Allen's eyebrow shot up at the intense stare, and following it, he had to bite down his lips to stop the smile that threatened to show.

Mana was staring back, and Nea was glancing between the two, own lips twitching as if trying not to smile. Nea met Allen's gaze, knowing amusement shared between them, and Allen made a very purposefully squeak sound by using the drying cloth on a pint.

Cross jumped, snapping his gaze to Allen before narrowing said gaze at the little smirk showing, while Mana's gaze stayed on the redhead for a second more, until Nea gently elbowed his side and brought his brother attention on him.

“Did you offer them a drink yet?” Cross asked after clearing his throat.

“I was about to, but someone smacked me.” Allen replied, pouting at his brother.

The man just smirked, though his gaze flickered back on the twins, and Allen knew Cross considered preparing their drink himself. Except, even more shocking than seeing Cross basically glitch and shortcircuit, the man showed a little smile, a shy one of all things, and **fled**.

No, he didn't run off. Cross would probably call it tactical retreat. But Allen knew well the way Cross walked off to check on the placement of the DJ could only be called fleeing.

And seeing Mana slip off his seat with a little smile at Allen and a word of, “I'll take the same thing as Nea,” before walking in the same direction; Allen could not find the willpower to stop laughters from escaping him. Especially not when Mana _winked_ at Allen in the last moment.

He also totally missed the way Nea watched him laugh, the way Nea's cheeks flushed, the way he licked his lips before finally gathering his wits and putting back a little grin, blush forced away. Nothing betrayed the way Nea's heart skipped a beat as Allen shared a smile of complicity with him.

“So what can I get you and Mana?” Allen asked, genuine smile back in place.

Nea took a second to reply, and as the white haired started to prepare the drinks, Nea finally dared to ask, “So… What's your name? Or should I call you manager white?” with a little teasing in his tone.

“Master, you may call me master.” Allen joked, earning snickers. Then, “Seriously though, I'm Allen. It's nice seeing two new faces, especially as handsome as yours.”

Nea blinked, then he rested his elbows on the counter, and his chin on his palms. “Take one to know one.” Oh yes, he smirked in victory at the little blush that formed on Allen's cheeks. “Those white hairs really suit you, you know. Are they dyed?”

Allen took a few seconds to gaze at Nea, the additional compliment meant his little blush stayed in place. “Nope, they're natural. Lost the pigmentation during my early teens. I used to be a redhead, though not as bright as Cross.” He placed two glasses in front of himself, one for Nea and one in front of Mana's seat. “And here you go!”

Silver eyes drifted to the second twin, breathing out a laugh as he noticed how Cross kept almost, _almost_ touching Mana in little ways as they were chatting. Though Allen didn't quite understand the emotion he saw flashing in Cross' gaze.

Few could make Cross lose his confidence, but why did he almost look nostalgic?

His own heart felt like it was being squeezed, and once more he didn't notice Nea's eyes on him. He didn't see how sharp those golden-brown eyes were.

Allen only felt a need to pull himself away from the sensation in his chest, and so he called, loudly, “Loverboy, your drink ready!”

It was totally worth it, between Mana's startled jump and red face as he snapped his gaze at Allen, Cross' sudden loud laughter, and Nea's snorts that he tried to hide by drinking when Mana narrowed his gaze at Nea. Even more so as Mana smacked Cross in the arm before walking off to sit with Nea and Allen again.

Allen didn't miss the way Cross' gaze travelled downard. I am so going to tease him about this later!

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it!” Nea exclaimed, the moment that he and Mana were out, happiness brightening his features.

Mana, for his part, only smiled knowingly, but the same joy litting his eyes up. He noticed Nea's expression sadden a bit, grow hesitant as he nipped his bottom lip, and Mana let out a short laugh. “ _Nea_.” He called, fond, as he slipped an arm around his twin's shoulders, bringing him close to his side.

“It will be okay, Nea. Cross told me they're adopted brothers, and that Allen was raised by Adam Campbell.” He smiled softly as Nea's eyes widened. “You understand now?”

Nea hummed, closing his eyes in what could be called peace. “This is our chance to make it right.”

_To be continued..._


End file.
